


Anything You Want

by mihori, orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Frottage, Frotting, M/M, Persuasive!Armin, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:50:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2303825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihori/pseuds/mihori, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Armin’s special day and his curiosity just never fails to amuse us.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything You Want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lexus (Lexi.Chan)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lexus+%28Lexi.Chan%29).



> Happy Birthday to Lexus-chan!! And to all of the people whose birthday is apparently today who happens to ship Eren and Armin like Lexus-chan, well I hope you can consider this as a gift from me and Moonless to you all too! Have a great day everybody!! Love you all!!

“Oh Come On Eren! You said I could ask for anything I want! And this is what I want! So come on!!” Armin pulled on Eren’s arm once more, trying to get his friend back into his room.

Eren sighed for what was most probably the umpteenth time. “I told you Armin, something like that just can’t be reasonable! I mean, sure we’re not exactly kids anymore but we’re still, you know, kids!”

Armin sighed and rolled his eyes, “That doesn’t even make sense.” Punching Eren’s arm playfully, he gave one more pull and successfully gotten Eren through the door and into his room. Smirking, he pushed Eren towards the center and locked the door behind him.

“Just a bit Eren, come on. I’m just really curious! And you know how I am when I got something on my mind!” Eren sighed loudly once more as he crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head. “No way. And YOU know how STUBBORN I can get. When I say no, I mean, NO.” He grumbled, looking away as he tried not to get too emotional. It was his best friend’s special day, and well, it wouldn’t be fair to the guy if he just blew up and got mad on his birthday.

“Please Armin, anything but… this!” He tried again, stomping his feet for more effect. 

Armin suddenly frowned, “Come on Eren, just this once, I promise never to ask you of this again, ever. Just. This. ONCE.” he begged, “Please?? For my birthday? It is your fault you forgot to get me a gift.” 

Eren grumbled, “I forgot to get you a real gift because I was too busy finding a great cake for you to eat, okay? I didn’t think I needed to get a separate gift.” 

Armin huffed, “A cake is not really a gift Eren, everyone knows that.” 

Eren huffed indignantly, “You’re the only one saying that, Armin.” 

Armin smiled, drawing closer to Eren as he backed him into sitting on his bed. “Please? I just,” he let his hand trail down Eren’s cheek, “really want to feel what it’s like to, you know,” he unbuttoned Eren’s school shirt as he said this, his eyes scanning the body under him as he sat on Eren’s lap. 

“…Spurt out cum from my penis because of another person.” 

Eren made a face at this, but the blush on his cheeks were pretty obvious by this time. 

“I… I really don’t think that this is a good idea…”

Armin huffed, “That’s why you should leave the thinking to me. Now lie down and let me have my gift.” he pushed Eren down now to perfectly lie on his back as he straddled him.

“I’ll lead, just lie down and trust me.” he smirked.

Taking off Eren’s clothes completely had been a hassle, but Armin quickly got it off and soon he too was butt naked. Licking his lips in anticipation, as his eyes grew wide with curiosity, he let his hand slide down Eren’s abs and soon he was touching his cock with both hands. While his own cock lay limply on Eren’s leg. 

“Well, how does it feel?” Armin asked, as he continued to stroke the limp appendage, his eyes scrunching up as he thought of why it hadn’t grown hard yet. “It feels kind of weird… and, slightly painful…”

Armin huffed indignantly, “Maybe it needs to be a bit wetter…” letting his saliva gather, he then let it slide down unto Eren’s cock as he stroked the slightly wet penis. A moan soon came out of his friend as he quickened his pace. With the slick saliva covering Eren’s cock, he was now able to slide his hands freely, up and down. Just jerking his friend in a quickened pace. 

“A-Ah, Ar-Arm..Armin…” Eren moaned out as he closed his eyes and just let his feelings go. “Mngh, Armin…” Hearing his moans made Armin’s desire rise, and soon enough his own cock too. 

To hear Eren moan his name like that, Armin just couldn’t help the leap that his heart had made, a sudden rush flowing through him as an evident blush appeared on his face. “Wow, Eren.. Keep making those noises.” He hovered over Eren now as his pace sped up and he felt his desire boil him down. “That sounds…really good”, he whispered. 

Armin is now straddling Eren as he slips his hand downward so that he can continue to stroke Eren’s cock. His best friend’s blush is obvious, as is his embarrassment as he moaned louder every time he slid his thumb over Eren’s slit making him moan even louder and arch his back to the touch. 

His eyes are now wide as he studies his friend’s every reaction. His eyes following every movement and every time Eren will stare back, Armin would study Eren even more as he watches his friend’s eyes that are now half-lidded with pleasure. He makes it a point then to do more at Eren, enjoying the rush and excitement he felt at seeing Eren all excited and flushed underneath him. 

Armin knows how Eren is watching him as well, reacting to his every touch, and he knows how much his best friend wants this too. The way Eren moans and the way he would lower his eyes as he tries to feel more is a sure indication of his Eren wants this too. 

Feeling how this was probably the right time, Armin bends down a bit and takes Eren’s lips into his. Kissing his friend hesitantly at first, but when Eren reciprocates, Armin presses down deeper, his hand now touching both of their cocks as he dipped his body down to match Eren’s as well as he slides his own cock over Eren’s dripping and hard cock. 

He let a hand trail down on his own cock and soon he was pulling and thrusting up into his hand as he felt precum cover his cock as well. Not really thinking of anything at this point, he let his cock go and placed both of his hands on both of his and Eren’s cock.

* * *

Eren wants Armin to feel good too. Even if this was just an experiment for his best friend, he wants to please him as well, so he slides his hands around his friend’s back and then moves it downwards so that he could grope Armin’s soft ass cheeks. 

Feeling how Armin’s breath suddenly hitches, he pulls their lips apart so that they can take a breath of air for a bit and then he pulls Armin’s mouth back down so he can get more of Armin’s taste.

* * *

Armin makes sure to suck on Eren’s lips lightly, making his friend open his mouth, and he takes this chance to dive his tongue into it. 

Armin swayed his body with Eren’s rhythm as he stroked their dripping and hot cocks together, he could just feel Eren slowly get into this as he felt Eren massage his ass. 

Armin smirks and slightly pulled back to stare at Eren through half-lidded eyes, tilting his eyesight lower a bit as he studies Eren’s bruised lips. Tilting his head to the other side, he catches Eren’s lips once more and immediately parts Eren’s lips as he lets his tongue slide into his mouth.

 

Just like their cocks, their tongues slid and glided on top of the other in perfect rhythm. After a while, Armin pulled back completely and stared down lovingly at Eren’s beautiful flushed face, seeing his lips swollen. He desired Eren more, and his mind had clouded over with the intense desire more than his curiosity at this point.

“Eren, give me your hand…” he trailed out, Armin then pulls his body back so he’s not hovering over him anymore as he continued to stroke both of their cocks together faster and faster, precum making their movements easy. 

Eren, still lying on his back, looked at his best friend through clouded eyes, “Yes?” he asked.

Armin grabbed both hands with his slick hands and guided them towards their cocks. Letting Eren’s large hands cover both of their cocks, he moaned loudly, feeling how the heat from his hand made their cocks pulse and grow harder. 

“Gosh, that feels good.” He moaned, letting his hand cover Eren’s hands slightly as he guided him up and down, faster and faster, letting his hand get the better of him as all thoughts were cast aside and only their pants and breathing could be heard. 

“Fuck… fuck…” Eren chanted as Armin closed his eyes and let his head fall back, pleasure clouding over his mind.

* * *

At this point, Eren couldn’t help but think of how erotic Armin looked at the moment. His pleasure heightening even more since he knows just how much this was affecting his cool-headed friend, it was terribly intoxicating. He wanted more. 

Payback time.

Eren sits up as he placed an arm around Armin to secure him, his other hand still stroking their cocks and he grabbed Armin’s nipple between his lips and slid his hot tongue over it. Armin arched his back as Eren pulled on the pert nub and Eren could just note how erotic it looked when Armin covered his mouth with the back of his hand. 

Feeling how Armin placed his other hand on Eren’s shoulder to hold himself, he mewled slightly as he felt Armin push his lower body forward to rub against him better. “E-Eren…” Armin had moaned out as a deep crimson blush appeared on his sweat-matted face. 

By this time, Eren had noticed how sensitive Armin is about his nipples because once he let his tongue flick the pink nub, he could just feel Armin’s body tremble with pleasure. 

Eren couldn’t hold himself still anymore as he felt his body become even more excited, and his moans get even louder as he rubbed frantically against Armin’s. The quick excessive friction and Armin’s load pants and moans drove Eren’s hormones crazy as he grabbed Armin’s ass with one hand and pushed his lower body up to match Armin’s quick ones. Eren looked up, panting hotly and Armin lowered his forehead to rest on top of Eren’s and he began to pant down on him too.  
All that existed for them is their body swaying with each other and their breaths blending with one another, and their names at each other’s tongues

* * *

Soon enough, Eren came from a particularly good pull and Armin soon followed as they screamed each other’s names. Their bodies trembled as their releases shot against one another. Armin felt Eren’s sticky cum cover his cock and stomach hotly while Armin’s shot had flown higher, resting on to Eren’s chest and face. 

They took a moment to regain their breaths as their cum dripped down Eren’s now glistening chest and Armin’s stomach. Their hands are slick, hairs’ a mess and their lips swollen as their foreheads still leant to one another. Armin could just see how Eren fell back exhaustedly bringing Armin along with him, with his arm around his waist.

Armin’s breath slowly evens as he rests his head on the rising and falling of Eren’s chest, listening to his heartbeat.

 

“Mngh… Eren… See, I told you it would be good.”

Eren nodded limply, “Yeah. You win this time. But I swear, this is the…last time, you hear me?” Armin noticed the slight pause and raised himself to share the pillow Eren is resting on and smiled towards him “Got it”. Eren felt something warm over his cheeks, so he hid his face on Armin’s chest. Armin blinked but then he put his arms around him and held him close. Eren placed both hands around Armin as well, returning the embrace.

Armin ran his hand tentatively through Eren’s hair. He always did wonder how it managed to be soft even though it looked so wild. The sweat that matted his hair didn’t even seem to cause too much damage, as the locks still felt soft under his touch. He smiled slightly at the feel of it between his fingers. Eren felt his heart about to burst.

Eren shifted in his arms and Armin looked down. “You’re an asshole”. Armin chuckled as he looked at his best friend lovingly. “I guess I did deserve that.” Eren pouted, but a slight blush dusted his cheeks. Armin wasn’t aware that Eren meant he’s an asshole not because he forced him to try this with him, but because he’s now making his heart race and he was the cause of that.

Eren lifted his head to the pillow and looked into those beautiful blue orbs and said “You know what; I’m not even going to lie to you.” Armin looked at Eren confusedly. “Truth is…I think I’m…” Eren’s blush deepened and Armin got curious. “…I’m falling for you…” he said in a lower tone. Armin’s eyes widened slightly. Then they felt being pulled to one another, craving for the other’s lips as they closed the distance between them and shared a loving kiss. They pulled slightly apart and Armin stared at Eren’s lowered eyes and whispered “Me too”. They held each other and soon after sharing soft sweet kisses, sleep took over the teens.

.The End.


End file.
